Erin Bedlam
History Erin was born during the destruction and chaos of a hurricane while her parents were on vacation in the tropics. This was a foreshadow of events to come, but it wasn't until she entered public school that the girl became unruly. Oddly enough, until she was five years old, Erin was a decent, lovable child. Preschool was where she first learned of chaos. An autistic toddler with no verbal skills and no other human interaction aside from family, threw daily temper tantrums, and Erin, being young and inquisitive herself, unconsciously took mental note. One of the teachers was hit with a block in the mouth, splitting her lip and causing it to bleed. Little Erin was fascinated with the blood, her eyes drawn in rapture to its dark, stickiness; she wanted to touch it. But when the teacher stopped her, she became angry, and, like her classmate, started throwing fits and physically assaulting the children smaller than she was. It wasn't long before she became the terror of her primary school. She also became wild at home, yelling and screaming if she didn't get what she wanted; she even punched her mother in the lip once, just to see if it would bleed red like her teacher. It did, and Erin was grounded for a week for her curiosity. After several years of Erin's disruptive behavior, her parents finally separated. When she was eight years old, her father walked out. Disruptive as she was, she made it through school with ease. It wasn't until she was in seventh grade that her mother remarried. Puberty for Erin, like her mother, hit early and hit hard. It wasn't quite June of her eleventh year that her breasts began to develop and her hips rounded out. Every Friday, the boys at school would line up outside her door to see if she would go out with them. She never did; it was too easy to pick a guy out of a crowd. She liked the challenge and thrill of the chase; it was her hidden obsession. Unavailable men were just more appealing to her. She went after her stepfather instead, and succeeded in causing her mother's second divorce. To this day, Erin considers this her greatest achievement. Personality It depends mostly on her mood. She is nice to her friends, only playing the odd harmless prank on them now and then. Her enemies, on the other hand, she delights in tormenting by making their lives Hell. She likes getting her way, and her way usually involves tears or bloodshed for the other party. However, she doesn't like feeling inferior; this enrages her, and its very hard to calm her down. Bloodshed and crimes of passion are her favorite pass times; she lives for causing both. Power Erin can manipulate the desire of others by forcing their desires to match her own. Quotes "You've already done so much for me. I can't possibly take any more from you, can I?" (to Odie)